Digital ink jet printing of photography is in the early stages of displacing standard photochemical processing and printing. The trend is growing fastest right now within the professional photography market. Inroads into amateur digital photo printing are also rapidly increasing as scanners, printers and computers drop in price and become more powerful. Many of these prints are intended to be placed, exhibited and bound in or on pages of albums and portfolios. It is desirable to keep these quality prints in good condition for as long as possible.
However, photo books and albums now available for these prints have paper and/or plastic pages. The problem with these include bulky storage, stress on the page when it is turned, and weak bindings. Moreover, the plastic materials used, such as polyvinyl chloride, are easily scratched, highly reflective, expensive, and harmful to photo longevity.